


Lady Hogwarts Alternate Dimension Books

by BookQueen04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Occlumency, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Probably OCC, Read the Books Story, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookQueen04/pseuds/BookQueen04
Summary: Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Ludo Bagman, and Bartemius Crouch are kidnapped by Lady Hogwarts and are made to read books from an alternate dimension about the past, present, and future. Hogwarts students and staff, Madame Maxime, Igor Karakoroff, Ministry Officials, goblins, and other personal are forced to watch them. What will be found out?





	Lady Hogwarts Alternate Dimension Books

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any characters of Harry Potter or the franchise of Harry Potter itself, that pleasure is for J.K. Rowling.   
> I hope everyone enjoys this!

Harry Potter was angry! Anyone who knew him could tell you that. He was furious because he had been entered unwillingly into the Triwizard Tournament and no one, besides his best friend Hermione, believed him. Even his other best friend, Ron, didn’t because Ron had thought he had been the one who had put his name in the goblet even though he had clearly stated at the beginning of the year that he was very relieved about it being a quiet year.  
"Harry! Wait up!" I turned around, realizing that Colin was calling me. I glared, grumbling  
"What?" He shrunk away and I stopped glaring, feeling sorry. He looked up again and said  
"The tournament judges want you to come to the hall for something." I frowned and mumbled  
“Thanks” while backtracking in the direction of the Great Hall.

When I arrived, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory were already there, along with Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman. As Bagman glanced up he noticed me and  
cheerfully said  
“Hello, my dear boy! Nice to see you have joined us!” Delacour, Krum, and Diggory glared at me while Crouch scowled, then sniffed disdainfully as they all thought I was an attention seeker like most of the school. Sullenly, I said  
“Hello Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch” while nodding at the other champions.  
“Now, now Harry! Call me Ludo!” I nodded. As I sat down, Krum asked  
“Vell? Vhy have vou called us vere?” Crouch, looking at his watch said  
“We need to wait for the rest of the judges to get here first and then I’ll explain it.” We waited awkwardly with Crouch looking at his watch every couple of minutes until Bagman pulled him into a corner and they proceeded to have a heated discussion. After some violent hand gestures from both parties, Mr.Crouch seemed to have admitted defeat. He stomped over to us and announced  
“We will begin without the other judges as they are now officially 20 minutes late. If you follow me I will explain what we are going to do when we get there.” We all got up and started following him out of the Great Hall, when there was a flash of white light and I knew no more.

 

I woke up slow and stared at the ceiling. White. Hospital Wing? No, it didn’t smell sterile. Where am I? Think, Harry, think. The last thing I remember is following Crouch with the other champions then a white flash. Sitting up, I realized I was in an unfamiliar room with the rest of the champions, Crouch, and Bagman. They were all unconscious in other beds. I thought about pouring water on them, but that’s probably a bad idea considering their opinion of me. I stood up and was surprised as the bed disappeared. Deciding to explore while I waited for everyone else to wake up I walked around. The room I woke up in was pretty plain, similar to the hospital wing with the white walls and sick beds, but it didn’t have the chemical spell, or of course bustling Madam Pomfrey. Walking through a doorway, I noticed an immediate difference. This room had a warm and cosy feel, like the Burrow while the other room did not. This room was like the Gryffindor Common Room , except it was in neutral colors, like brown. There were two more doors and peeking in one looked like a bathroom, while the other had 3 rooms with beds. Walking away I decided to wait on the comfy looking chairs while the others woke up.

After staring at the fire for a little bit there was a sound of groaning so I stood up and went into the Hospital Room, as I had dubbed it. Upon entering, I realized Crouch and Bagman were waking up. Crouch, realizing I was here, gruffly said  
“Potter, what happened?” I shrugged my shoulders  
“No idea sir. The last thing I remember is a bright white flash, then being knocked out. I explored the space here though and it seems we are supposed to be here long term even though I can’t find a place to cook food.” Crouch raised an eyebrow.  
“Long-term?”  
“There are 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. From a number of beds I'm guessing one room for you and Mr.Bagman, one for Diggory, Krum, and I and the last one for Fleur since she's the only girl.” I explained, still thinking about the food problem. Butting in, Mr. Bagman asked  
“That's all well and good my dear boy, but how long have we been knocked out and missing in this room?” I shrugged,  
“No idea sir, I woke up a little bit ago and unless someone has a watch I don’t think we’ll know.”  
Crouch growled out “That's a good question” sounding distinctly unhappy. Turning to me he waspishly said “Potter, why didn't you wake us up with Enverate? Surely you know such a simple spell?” Glaring I growled  
“Yes I do, but seeing as a mysterious white light was what knocked us out and I'm no healer, I didn't think it would be safe to try, in case there were side effects” Crouch eyed me, but grudgingly nodded approval. Hearing a rustling of sheets I turned around and saw Krum sitting up and looking around suspiciously. He spotted us and loudly asked  
“Vhat is going von? Vey last ving I revember is vhat odd vhite light.” I shrugged and was about to answer, when Crouch beat me to it, saying  
“We were apparently kidnapped by some white light, which is probably Potter's fault and it seems to have long-term plans for us.” I shrugged sheepishly and mumbled  
“It's not like I wanted it to happen, weird things just follow me around.” During Crouch’s explanation Diggory and Declour had woken up, so I suggested that we go to the Main Room to figure out what we were going to do. After everyone agreed, I led them through the door. To our surprise, the Hospital Room door had disappeared! Shocked I sat down and asked Crouch  
“What sort of magic is that? We’ll have to be wary right? Because someone with that much power would be dangerous, especially since they kidnapped us.” To my surprise, Crouch glared, then explained  
“I’ve never heard of magic like that, though we will have to be cautious.” I traded surprised looks with Diggory since it was well known in Magical Britain that Bartemius Crouch had the basics in most foreign, old, ancient, and what some thought was lost magic. If you weren't satisfied with the basics he could direct you to more information or masters of the subject, so any magic he didn't know was alarming.  
When everyone had sat down after Crouch’s statement, there was another white flash and I whipped out my wand as fast as I could. When the light had faded, I saw that everyone had gotten their wands out but the only thing different was a piece of parchment on the table. No one else seemed to have noticed it so I poked the parchment with my wand while saying  
“Hey guys, look at this.” Everyone whipped around with Crouch shouting  
“You foolish boy!!” Krum grabbed me and pulled me behind him, away from the parchment. I was confused and asked  
“What's the matter? It's just a piece of parchment and it didn't try to bite me or anything.” Everyone looked at me weirdly, like they were trying to decide if I was being serious or not until Declour stated  
“Ze parchment could be cursed, Potter.”  
“It can?” I know I sounded disbelieving but I thought curses were only able to affect someone if they were hit with it, “I didn't know that.” Viktor asked  
“Vhat have you veen learning ven?” I shrugged muttering “Not much, Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and tried to kill me multiple times, Lockhart was a fraud and tried to Obliviate me, and Lupin, while being a great teacher, only really taught us about magical creatures.” Someone shouted “What!!!” and I looked up, realizing everyone had heard me. Blushing, I tried to redirect the conversation  
“You said the parchment might be cursed. Is it?” Sending me sharp looks, they let me change the conversation, with Crouch answering “There was a compulsion to pick it up and read it and that means a lot about your will, seeing as this person that kidnapped us is obviously very powerful.” Seeing my confused look, he rolled his eyes and explained  
“You only poked it with your wand, instead of trying to read it.” Nodding my understanding I turned to the others and asked  
“Are we going to read the note?” They exchanged glances and Delacour shrugged, saying  
“It ez our only outside communacazion, so we might as well.” Crouch, nodding, opened the note, eyebrows steadily rising as he read it. Diggory, finally losing patience, demanded  
“Well, are you going to read it out loud?” Looking up, Crouch realized we were all staring at him. He shrugged and readout  
“Dear Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Fleur,  
I’m very sorry about kidnapping you, and knocking you all out was an accident. I won’t harm you, but I know you won’t believe me so I wrote it out in a magical oath at the bottom. I brought you here to read a set of books from the future. Well technically they’re from an alternate dimension, but they are about the future. A couple things are different because it was an alternate dimension and whenever something wrong comes up I will send a note with the truth. There are 7 books and will come when you say you are ready, though if you don’t ask for them in the next 2 hours, I will send them anyways. The books are written from the point of view of Mr. Potter, the day he got his Hogwarts letter. I hope you will be able to change the future!  
Best of luck,  
Lady Hogwarts  
P.S- Yes, I am Lady Hogwarts and food will be supplied by Hogwarts elves, when you ask for some.”  
I sat down on the chair behind me, sputtering, while the rest of the room wasn’t much better. Krum seemed to be in shock, as he was staring at nothing with a surprised face, Delacour looked like she was going to start shouting, along with Crouch, while Diggory and Bagman were staring at the letter in shock. My thoughts were racing around in my head. We were going to read my thoughts! Sure it was a different dimension, but they were still my thoughts! And part of it was the future. I got excited about that. Changing the future! But how bad could it be in the future if they wanted to change it? And of course, since they were reading about me, they would learn all about my adventures. How Voldemort possessed Quirrell, how Voldemort was actually Tom Marvolo Riddle, how Sirius was innocent. They would find out Sirius was innocent! I could go live with him after he got cleared! I did a mini dance in my head. Looking up I realized Krum was looking at me concernedly, and the rest of the room was talking furiously. Listening in on Diggory and Declour I realized they thought I did this to convince everyone I was innocent, which was crazy since I had been knocked out as well and didn't know or have the magic to do this. Crouch and Bagman, we're having a fast pace discussion, something about Hogwarts, time travel, impossible, a hoax. I deduced that it was about the letter, and Bagman didn't believe it even though there was a magical oath.  
“What is a magical oath anyway?” The room fell silent and as I looked up I realized I had said that aloud. Blushing I looked around for an answer. Finally, Viktor answered  
“Vell, a magical oath is vhere you swear on your magic vhatever it is you're saying. Vrarely, you swear on your life. If you vreak the oath then you losve your magic or your life.” I furrowed my brows,  
“You can do it on paper?” He nodded.  
“Then doesn't it mean, um, Lady Hogwarts is telling the truth?” Crouch glared and growled  
“Yes, which this idiot, refuses to believe.”  
“So are we going to ask for the books?” They looked at me weirdly, until Diggory responded  
“You’re OK with someone reading your thoughts?” Now it was my turn to look at them oddly.  
“We are just going to get them anyways and from the sound of it, we won't be able to leave until we read them so we might as well. And to me, the pros outweigh the cons.” We all stared at each other until Mr. Crouch finally asked  
“Could we have the books please?” There was a flash of white light and we were definitely getting used to that since there was only minuet flinches. A thump and the light faded revealing a stack of books on the table. The top one read “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone”. I moved to pick the stack of books up, no one stopped me. Looking down I read out the titles.  
“ ‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.” At the last one, there were some flinches until Declour asked  
“ Are you sure et said ze Deathly ‘allows, Potter?” Offended, I nodded and they slumped. Asking only garnered shaking of heads so I resolved to look for an answer later. We were all lost in our thoughts until Bagman cleared his throat and read “Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived.”  
_______LineBreak_______

Albus Dumbledore, as hard as it is to imagine, was hurrying. Most would say he couldn't hurry, or that he briskly walked, but that's what he was doing. Why do you ask? Well, he just opened a parchment he had received around 20 minutes ago and realized it was summons to the Great Hall. When he arrived he was dismayed to realize that he was the only one there. As he turned around to head back to his office, he noticed Madame Maxime and Igor heading forwards him. He stepped forward and asked them  
“Did you just get the summons to?” They nodded and Igor replied  
“A slight rain shower delayed them, as they were paper birds. Do you know where the rest of the people are?” Two no’s answered him. Dumbledore started  
“Well, I'll-” when there was a white flash of light, identical to the one that had kidnapped the champions and other judges earlier, though they didn’t know it. When the light faded, you could see the entirety of the Great Hall filled with the Hogwarts students, Betoxubon students, and Durmstrang students. There was also a new table that contained Madam Bones; Minister Fudge; Undersecretary Umbridge; Rita Skeeter; the goblin Griphook, the Potter Account Manager, and a goblin only Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, and Albus Dumbledore recognized as the Goblin King; Remus Lupin and his ‘dog’ Padfoot; Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley; Nymphadora Tonks; Kingsley Shacklebolt; Mad-Eye Moody; Cedric Diggory's parents; Viktor Krum’s intermediate family; and Fleur Delacour's intermediate family. The staff table had all the staff, from Sheribal Trelawny to Albus Dumbledore, along with Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff. While the faces around the hall were full of panic, but there wasn't any sound, like they were silenced. This was, in fact, true and even Professor Dumbledore could not break it. There was another flash of light and a huge, white screen appeared. Many a muggle-borns compared it to a theater screen. Pop! This surprised many people, and they jumped, some falling out of their seats. A majestic lady appeared on the screen, with black as night hair on the left side and the other side a beautiful blond. The black had streaks of red in it and the blond had streaks of brown. Her eyes were a very light brown, so light some might call it tan. The right one had flecks of red, gold, blue, and bronze while the other had yellow, black, green and silver flecks. She started speaking  
“Hello everyone! I'm really sorry about kidnapping you, but it was necessary. I don't mean you any harm but I know you won't believe so I will make a magical oath. I, Lady Hogwarts, swear on my magic that I will not harm any in the Great Hall at this moment, intentionally, during what I gathered them for. So I say, so mote it be!” There as a flash of light, signifying the oath, and proving that this woman was, in fact, Lady Hogwarts.  
“ Now, I said intentionally, because while I don't mean to hurt you, what I'm going to have you do might hurt some of you emotionally. I did not swear on my life because I am the sentience of Hogwarts, therefore the only way I will be able to die is for Hogwarts to be destroyed. Now, I'm going to have you watch Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Bartemius Crouch, and Ludo Bagman read books about the future from an alternate dimension. Since it is an alternate dimension some of it will be different from things that already passed so I will send a note about that. As some of it is future I don't know if those things are our future or not. The readers are not aware you are watching them so they will act like they don't know you are watching. I will keep the silencing charm on you, until breaks, but the silencing charms will stay on if I think you don't have anything important to say. As there will be some skeptics, I, Lady Hogwarts, swear on my magic that as far as I know, the things I said in this video were the truth, and nothing but the truth. So I say, so mote it be! Alright, then! The video will start right before they start reading the books!” The screen switched to a nice sitting room, with the readers in it. Ludo Bagman was holding the book and read out “Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, this is my first story and obviously I don't have a beta reader so you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes. Some of the characters might be OOC, so sorry! Also, I hope I don’t offend anyone with Viktor or Fleur's accent. If it does, tell me where I went wrong. I've been reading fanfiction, mainly PJO, HOO, and HP, though recently I've started KHR as well. Reviews are welcome, but no flames please.


End file.
